1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera which can record the position information of a main object in the image field and also can adjust the color temperature of a flashlight source in conformity with the color temperature of natural light in the object field and record the color temperature information onto a recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
An information recording camera for magnetically recording information regarding photographing onto film is known (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,873).
Also, a camera for detecting the photographer's visual axis and effecting automatic focus adjustment and automatic exposure calculation at the visual axis position in the image field is known (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2-32312).
Further, an image pickup apparatus for detecting the skin color portion of an object and correcting exposure on the basis of the brightness of the skin color portion in the image field is known (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2-287225).
Furthermore, a focus detecting apparatus which causes the distance measuring field to pursue a moving object in the image field is known (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 60-249477).
In these apparatuses, a main object in the image field is caught during photographing and focus adjustment or exposure calculation is effected for the main object. Accordingly, during at least photographing, the position of the main object in the image field is recognized and photographing of proper exposure which is in focus to the main object is effected.
In the above-described apparatuses, however, even though the position of the main object in the image field is recognized during photographing, the information thereof is not transmitted to a lab for carrying out the printing process and therefore, in some cases, the exposure amount during printing is determined with a portion differing from the position of the main object as the reference and print properly done for the main object intended by the photographer is not obtained.
Also, a camera for recording the rate of flashlight emitted from a flashing device and natural light (hereinafter referred to as stationary light) and effecting color balance correction on the basis of this information during the printing in a lab is known (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 3-41428).
Also known is a camera for magnetically recording information regarding photographing onto film (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,873).
In these conventional cameras, however, the balance of color temperature with the background of a main object is not taken into account, and this leads to the problem that depending on scenes, the balance of color temperature is lost, thus resulting in an unnatural photograph.
For example, when the background is an evening glow or tungsten illumination, the background is photographed reddish, whereas a main object such as a person is photographed whitish, thus resulting in a photograph in which the color balance between the main object and the background is unnatural.